Photographs
by The Unloved Neko Boy
Summary: "Take your clothes off." "Wh-what? Is Pandora really a Playboy magazine?" "Only kidding, Alice." Rating subject to change. AU.
1. Prologue

**Me- Hi and welcome to Photographs!**

**Oz- Photographs? Is this a story?**

**Alice- What do you think, dumbass?**

**Oz- Okay, it's a story! Geez...**

**Alice- Good.**

**Xerxes- So, what is this story about?**

**Me- Well, it's about Oz, who is a photographer and Alice, who is a model. Oz has to take photos of her for Pandora, a fashion magazine. Alice starts to fall for him, but Oz is married to Echo.**

**Xerxes- Ooooooh...I wonder what will happen next...**

**Gil- This might sound interesting...**

**Vincet- Nice plot Max-sama~!**

**Gil- *pretends to gag but fails epically***

**Me- O...kay...**

**Alice- The Unloved Neko Boy does not own Pandora Hearts!**

**Gil- And here's the summary:**

**Summary: **"Take your clothes off." "Wh-what? Is Pandora really a Playboy magazine?" "Only kidding, Alice." Rating subject to change. AU

**Oz- And enjoy the first chapter!**

**Gil's POV**

The door of the condo that Oz and I shared together slammed shut, making me jump and spill my cup of orange juice on my white trousers.

A vein popped in my head as Oz hopped happily into the kitchen with a manilla envelope in his hand.

"Guess what, Gil?" Oz asked as he literally jumped onto the counter and began to do The Twist on it.

I gawked, fearing that he might knock down the ten bottles of wine Xerxes gave us yesterday and the glass fruit bowl.

"What?" I asked, trying to control my temper.

"I got the job! I got the job!" he cheered repeatedly.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion, obviously not knowing what the hell he was going on about.

"What job?" I questioned.

"To be Pandora's photographer, of course~!" he declared.

My eyes widened.

"No way...Pandora is the biggest fashion magazine industry in LeBluex! But how?" I exclaimed.

"I sent in a few pics of Sharon that I took out while we were at the beach last summer and they said that they loved how I captured the sunlight and how when the sun hit Sharon's skin, it made her skin glow and glitter." he explained.

"But, isn't that what makes every picture look good?" I asked.

"I know that, but they said there was something unique about it and when I went in for my interview, they said that I was cheerful and eager to get the job." Oz pointed out.

I sighed.

"Well, congrats for you." I told him as I began to clap.

"I'm gonna go call Xerxes and tell him the good news!" Oz said as he hopped off the counter and ran to the house phone by the TV.

"And I'm gonna go change into a different pair of pants..." I muttered.

Apparently, Oz heard.

"You are such a fanatic about your pants. And it was all because you spilled some orange juice on your pants." Oz said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Well, you were the one who made me spill the damn juice!" I hollered as I began to head to my room.

"But still! You act overdramactically about your pants." Oz pointed out.

I growled.

"Shut up..." I muttered before walking into my room and shutting the door behind me.

Oz laughed.

"Silly old Gil..." he told himself as Xerxes' voice reached his ears.

* * *

"Wow...who would've thought you actually got the job..." Xerxes trailed off as he took a sip from his wine.

Oz laughed.

"And it was all because of Sharon's pictures from the beach last summer." Oz told him.

Sharon looked up from her strawberry daiquiri.

"My pictures? I thought you were going to use Gil's maid dress photos..." Sharon trailed off.

"Well, I was going to until Gil told me to use yours instead. He said your pictures would look way more gorgeous than his." Oz explained.

I felt like crushing my wine glass in between my hand.

"Stop telling lies, Oz! The only reason why I told you not to use my pictures was because they would think you were ridiculous and not give you the job!" I pointed out.

Oz looked at me.

"And I thought you forgot about me applying for the job, huh?" Oz asked.

I fumed.

"UDESAI!" I hollered.

"Aw~! Wittle GilGil has a temper~!" Xerxes teased.

I glared at him.

"Say that one more time and I will make sure I bury you under the sand." I threatened.

Oz laughed and so did Sharon.

"So, when do you start?" Sharon asked, immeadiately changing the subject.

Oz shrugged.

"They said either tomorrow or the day after that..." he trailed off.

I slapped my forehead.

"You got the acception letter and you don't know when you start working?" I exclaimed.

Oz shook his head.

"Nope." he stated.

I sighed before downing my glass and handing my empty glass to Sharon.

"Can I have another glass?" I asked.

Sharon nodded.

"Sure." she replied as she opened the bottle and poured some in my glass.

"Thanks." I thanked her before taking a sip.

Xerxes eyed me.

"Aren't you guys only twenty?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I asked.

"You're underage. We don't drink until we're twenty-five." Xerxes pointed out.

I spat out the wine and threw the glass onto the ground.

"I need a daiquiri." I snapped.

Everyone laughed at how angry I was as Sharon handed me a glass.

"Did the letter say if you had to get someone to take pictures of personally or what?" Xerxes asked.

"Well, they said I have to take pictures of someone personally and I have to meet up with that girl tomorrow." Oz told them.

"But what about Echo? If that girl looks like a hottie, we gotta make sure you don't cheat on her." Xerxes pointed out.

Oz smiled as he looked at the ring on his finger.

"But was it his fault that they were bethroted ever since birth?" I asked, putting down my daiquiri glass.

Xerxes sighed.

"Well, that's true. They can't help but get married." Xerxes said.

"But where is Echo, anyway?" Sharon asked.

"She went along with Vincent on his business meeting at the rebuilt Sabrie." Oz told them.

Xerxes almost dropped his wine glass.

"But isn't Sabrie a five day trip from here?" Xerxes questioned.

Oz nodded.

"She just left early this morning and she won't be back for two months cause Vincent has four meetings during those two months and she's a part of the new product he created, so she had no choice but to leave." Oz explained.

"Wait, are you talking about the Nightray Product Inc.?" Sharon questioned as she put down her half finished daiquiri glass.

Oz nodded.

"That's correct." he stated.

"And is that why she is almost never home?" Xerxes asked.

Oz nodded.

"Well, that's just plain sad!" Sharon exclaimed, getting up and nearly tripping over her own two feet.

"I think that she's in love with Vincent and not with Oz." I guessed.

Xerxes nodded.

"I agree with that, Gil. She always seems to be with Vincent for the product commercials." Xerxes pointed out.

Oz sighed before throwing water over the bonfire I and Xerxes had created.

"Let's get going. It's getting late already." Oz said.

Xerxes let out a silent yawn.

"It is. I'm losing half of my sleep just by standing out here celebrating." Xerxes complained.

Sharon sweat dropped.

"Then you should've stayed home." she stated before heading towards the car.

Xerxes jolted before running after Sharon.

I laughed.

"Geez, their relationship never gets old." I pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Oz agreed as Sharon and Xerxes began to argue who got to claim shotgun.

"So, did you find out who the person you have to take photos of is?" I asked.

Oz sighed as we passed the arguing Sharon and Xerxes.

I got into the driver's seat and Oz sat in the back.

"I read through the letter so quickly, all I caught was the last name." Oz stated.

"And the last name is?" I asked as Xerxes sat next to Oz and Sharon sat right next to me.

Since those two were squabbling about underage drinking, I couldn't hear what Oz said.

But I could've sworn that he said this:

"The last name is Baskerville."

* * *

**Me- Done! Man, that was quite an interesting chapter to write.**

**Xerxes- What? I thought that Oz and Gil were twenty six but they were really twenty!**

**Sharon- You were six numbers off.**

**Xerxes- No! I was four numbers off!**

**Sharon- Six!**

**Xerxes- Four!**

**Sharon- Six!**

**Xerxes- Four!**

**Sharon- Six!**

**Xerxes- Four!**

**Gil- Calm down and stop arguing!**

**Xerxes and Sharon- NO!**

**Oz- *laughs nervously***

**Gil- *vein pops***

**Me- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual strawberry daiquiri! ;]**

**Gil- Since Xerxes normally would say this, I will say it. And I bi- - -**

**Oz- And I bid you all adieu~!**

**Gil- That was my line!**

**Oz- Too bad, so sad~!**


	2. Not You Again!

**Me- Hey you guys! We're finally back with Photographs!**

**Alice- It's been a while.**

**Vincent- Where have you been?**

**Me- I have to help my sister, who is Eyes for Vova only, with her guy problems. **

**Alice- Hm...**

**Oz- Whoa...**

**Sharon- I feel so sorry for her!**

**Gil- Well, The Unloved Neko Boy does not own Pandora Hearts!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

"Look at me." Elliot Nightray, a professional photographer at Pandora, said to a girl in a pink and black striped bikini.

The girl had dark brown hair and amethyst eyes. She was apparently refusing to follow Elliot's instructions, for he was very annoying.

She groaned.

"No." she stated stubbornly.

Elliot sighed.

"Please?" he begged.

She sighed before turning around and glaring at him menancingly.

Elliot pressed the button and took her picture.

Elliot smiled from behind the camera while Alice continued to glare at me.

"Sexy picture, Alice." he pointed out.

Alice snarled.

"Whatever, Elliot. Are we done here?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

Elliot sighed.

"Fine...you can leave..." he trailed off before putting his equipment away.

Alice smiled before running into the dressing room and changing over into her bright blue tank top with white skinny jeans and black high heel boots. She tied her hair into a high ponytail.

She bounded out of the building and into her friend, Ada.

"Hi, Alice!" she said.

Alice smiled.

"Hey." she said as they got into Ada's blue sports car.

"So, how did the photo shoot go?" Ada asked.

Ada was wearing a black and lime green striped crop top with black short shorts that had rainbow colored studs on them and white pumps.

"Fine, except that Elliot was being an annoying jerkface..." Alice muttered under her breath.

Ada laughed.

"I think that Elliot's madly in love with you." Ada pointed out.

Alice fumed.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed, which made Ada laugh again.

"Anyway, did you get any kind of interesting news from Pandora?" Ada asked curiously.

Alice sighed deeply.

"Well, Pandora said that they were going to get a new photographer in place of that idiot Elliot. I'm honestly quite happy that the jerk is getting fired. I've had enough of him, anyway." Alice said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Alice, you look like you are in need of some coffee." Ada suggested.

Alice nodded.

"I know I do! They said that the guy is two years older than me and that we would get along just fine! But, I'm not so sure if we really will get along..." Alice trailed off.

Ada cocked her head sideways in confusion.

"What do you mean, Alice? Of course you guys will get along! It just might take some time, that's all..." Ada reassured her.

Alice pouted.

"Oh well..." she trailed off.

"Did you get his name at all?" Ada asked.

"No. I was too busy trying to get out of the building." Alice said simply.

"I just can't believe how you have to get a new photographer on the first day of your new job..." Ada trailed off.

"I know, right?" Alice said as Ada pulled up in front of a coffee shop.

Alice got out of the car and so did Ada.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll find out sooner or later." Ada told her as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Hi! What can I get for you?" the lady up front asked.

"Decaf coffe for Alice and a cappucino for me." Ada ordered.

The lady nodded.

"Okay! That will be $2.75." the lady said.

Ada handed her three dollars and got 25₵ back.

"I'll be right back with your order." the lady said.

Ada sighed.

"We should go find a seat. Then we can get back to talking about this mysterious new photographer." Ada said as they began to find a table.

They found a table by the window and sat down.

Ada sighed.

"So, did they show you a picture of some sort to show you what he looked like?" Ada asked as she twirled a piece of curly hair around her finger.

"Well, they said that his name was- - -" Alice was cut off by the lady calling out their order number.

Ada stood up.

"I shall be back with our drinks." she said before running off.

Alice sighed as she stared outside.

_"I wonder what the new photographer would look like..." _she thought to herself as she pulled her eyes away from the city.

She then saw a pair of emerald green orbs staring right back at her four tables away from her table.

* * *

**Oz's POV**

I looked at Gil with a weird look on my face.

"Gil? You seem to be alarmed." I told him.

Gil shook his head.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but was that your sister?" Gil asked.

I looked away from my decaf coffee and almost choked on the hot liquid.

"A-ada?" I nearly screamed.

"But, who's the girl with her? She looks so mysterious." Gil pointed out.

I then began to stare at her. She had dark brown hair in a high ponytail and her amethyst colored eyes were staring out into the city. Her eyes looked warmer. Way more warmer than Echo's shady blue eyes.

She looked away and caught me staring at her.

I then pretended to look down at my decaf coffee so that she wouldn't think that I was staring at her for four full minutes. And I wasn't counting. Apparently, Gil was counting out loud.

I then began to drink my coffee just as someone began to talk to me.

"Why were you looking at me? I hope that you weren't checking me out." the voice said.

I looked up and saw the same girl that I was apparently staring at.

Once again, I almost choked on my decaf coffee.

"W-who said that I was checking you out?" I stammered.

Gil snickered.

"You said so yourself. You just didn't want to admit it." he pointed out.

I fumed before whacking him upside the head.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Ada's POV**

I headed back to our table and saw that Alice was gone.

_"Huh? Where'd Alice go?" _ I asked myself as I looked around for her.

"No way!" a voice exclaimed.

I turned around and saw **MY **brother and Gil with Alice.

Alice put a hand on her hip and scoffed.

"Don't lie to me, Mister! I know that you were checking me out!" she hissed.

Oz sighed.

"Look, like I've told you a million times, I- - -" Oz was cut off by me running towards him.

"ONII-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!" I squealed before glomping him.

He gasped for breath.

"A...Ada...you're choking me..." Oz choked out.

I let go of him and put my hands on my hips.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

Oz laughed.

"Ada, I'm here to meet the model that I have to take pictures of for Pandora." Oz explained.

Alice's jaw dropped.

"You guys are siblings?" she exclaimed.

Ada nodded.

"I thought I mentioned him to you...!" I pouted.

Alice shook her head.

"No, you did not." she stated.

"Well, it seems like we may have to go. The girl might not even show up..." Oz trailed off as he got out of his seat.

Gil got up and began to follow him.

"Well, see you two soon!" Oz waved as he walked out of the coffee shop.

Before Gil could walk out of the shop, he walked up to me and hugged me.

"I'll see ya later, babe." he whispered in my ear.

I giggled.

"Bye, Gil." I said as he kissed me on the cheek and ran after Oz, who was by the bookshop across the street.

* * *

**Oz's POV**

"I'm off to work, Gil!" I hollered as I grabbed my equipment and headed towards the door.

I was wearing a black button up shirt that had only three buttons buttoned up with gray washed out skinny jeans and black high tops.

Gil walked out of his room while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He was wearing only red and white plaid boxers and black socks. His hair looked as messy as ever.

"Where are you going?" he asked while yawning.

"I'm going to Pandora now. So, see ya." I said before heading out of the penthouse and into my white Porsche.

As I drove to Pandora, I began to wonder what the girl that I was going to photograph for the magazine was like.

_"I hope that she's nothing like that girl that was with Ada...she kept whining about how I was checking her out even though I wasn't checking her out." _I thought to myself as I turned the corner.

It took me about five more minutes before I reached a tall building with Pandora on it in big white billboard letters.

I parked next to a black Harry-Davidson motorcycle and stepped out of my Porsche.

"So this is Pandora..." I muttered to myself as I walked into the building and towards the front desk.

"Miss, I'm new here and I would like to know where my workroom is." I sadi, leaning over the desk.

The redhead who was looking for my workroom smiled.

"You're with Miss Alice Baskerville in Room 1459. Just go on the elevator up to the 14th floor and keep walking down the hallway until you reach the last door on the right. That's your workroom." the redhead told me.

I beamed.

"Thanks!" I thanked her before heading towards the elevator.

I got into the elevator and saw a guy with a camera hung around his neck in the elevator, as well.

"What number?" he asked coldly.

I mentally shivered.

"Um...Floor 14." I told him.

He pressed the number 14 and we began to go up.

"So, what room are you going to? I have to go to Room 1410." he told me.

I nodded slowly while gulping.

"I'm going to Room 1459." I said.

He glared at me.

"So you're the one that kicked me out of that room! You will never live to see her!" the guy hissed before pushing me up against the wall with his arm pressed up against my neck very hard.

I managed to choke out a gasp. I swore that this guy was going to go crazy.

"W...What are you talking about?" I managed to choke out.

"Your overall presence made me lose my job taking pictures of her! She was a goddess and a beauty! Now, I'm stuck taking a picture of some emo girl!" he nearly yelled.

I pushed him off of me and a small fight ensued.

Fourteen minutes later, the elevator door opened and I had my fist at his face and he had his hand on my shoulder.

The girl that was waiting for the elevator gasped and ran the other way.

We both sighed as we lowered our hands.

"I'm off." he stated before rushing out of the elevator.

I sighed before heading down the hall.

_"Who was he? He seemed upset when I said that I was going to Room 1459..." _I thought to myself as I finally reached Room 1459.

The door was opened ajar.

"Oh well." I said to myself before pushing the door open and walking into the room.

The whole room looked like a beach, with sand on the ground, a beach background, and a letter in a bottle leaning up against the background.

I sighed.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm here to take your pictures!" I called out.

A girl wearing a black cami and white short shorts walked into the room with a tired look on her face. Her dark brown hair was in two pigtails.

She yawned loudly.

"Good morning..." she murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

Her amethyst eyes widened in shock.

I gasped, my eyes widening.

We then pointed at each other.

"YOU!" we both exclaimed loudly.

* * *

**Me- Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Oz- SAY WHA?**

**Alice- HUH?**

**Me- I was thinking of making them meet next chapter, but I decided to smush that into this chapter.**

**Gil- Next chapter: We start to take out pictures!**

**Me- And also, I might consider on putting up a Hetalia fanfic next time.**

**Alice- So when that time comes, please check it out! (Not right now! It's not up as yet!)**

**Oz- Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual cappucino! ;]**

**Xerxes- And I bid you all adieu~!**


End file.
